<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hresvelg Interviews by Sharyrazade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031475">The Hresvelg Interviews</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade'>Sharyrazade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Death Threats, During Canon, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gaslighting, Generation Gap, Grief/Mourning, Interrogation, Literary References &amp; Allusions, Loyalty, M/M, Manipulative Relationship(s) - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Narcissism, One-Sided Relationship, Overworking, Pragmatic Idealism, Pre-Relationship(s), Prisoner of War, Religious Conflict, Sad Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sadism, Self-Doubt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Xenophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the heavy casualties inflicted upon them by the defenders of Garreg Mach, the abrupt disappearance of their commanders and sheer numbers allowed the Imperial Army to triumph. Now, with phase one of her grand plan more or less completed, Edelgard instructs Hubert to gather up her old classmates for a series of...talks about their futures...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction - "Her Majesty is watching you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308898">Ave Imperatrix, Morituri te Salutant</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade">Sharyrazade</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the hours after the fall of Garreg Mach to the Empire, its new mistress holds a rather unusual assembly for her erstwhile classmates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, we're playing "spot-the-pop-culture-reference-slash-joke."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While still technically victorious- if for no other reason than due to his brilliance- there was still a good deal to take care of in the aftermath of the fall of Garreg Mach to imperial forces. The heavy imperial casualties needed to be dealt with, the countless prisoners-of-war, and perhaps most importantly, the recovery of the documents and relics coveted by the monastery’s new mistress. Even with all these tasks looking her in the eye, Edelgard von Hresvelg was still a woman of business and action, so it did not bother her. One of her subordinates, on the other hand, was somewhat more concerned about the logistical side of matters concerning the general amnesty for the defenders announced earlier.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, there’s no possible way we can feed and house all of these prisoners.” informed one imperial general in a very matter-of-fact tone. “Not without most of our men going without for quite a while, anyway.”</p>
<p>Edelgard sighed in annoyance. “Fine, fine. Take care of it.”</p>
<p>“Er...what exactly do you mean by ‘take care of it,’ Your Majesty?”</p>
<p>The Emperor shot him a menacing, <em>are-you-absolutely-daft</em> sort of look. “It means; take care of it.”</p>
<p>“Uh, at once, ma’am!”</p>
<p>Her general scurrying off to relay the new orders, Edelgard massaged her forehead with the skin between her thumb and index finger. Normally, she would have entrusted Hubert with this sort of thing; he had few illusions about what methods were required for this path. But that was not a viable option, seeing as she had previously put him in command of wrangling their new “guests” some hours earlier- a menagerie of blue-blooded brats- but highly dangerous ones, nonetheless.</p>
<p>Still, there were at least a few saving graces to the whole situation, Edelgard thought as she strolled to the vicinity of the ruined monastery gates where a very specific carriage flanked by Adrestian Imperial Guards awaited. Nearby stood Dorothea, a weary, but hopeful look on her face.</p>
<p>“Well met, Dorothea.” greeted Edelgard neutrally. “It is good to see you alive and well.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same, Edie.” she remarked. “Oh, sorry! I could say the same, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“Think nothing of it. We’re friends, no?”</p>
<p>Dorothea glanced at the confines of the damaged monastery. “Of course.” she confirmed sadly. “Friends.”</p>
<p>The carriage’s three other inhabitants were...less-than-pleased with their situation and its author; the redheaded apprentice mercenary whose bow and knuckles had sent many an imperial soldier to meet their maker who glared daggers at Edelgard. The blond giant whose gaze communicated an uncharacteristically-murderous intent to the Emperor. And his best friend- the shy, unassuming artist who was wondering just what the hell was going on exactly.</p>
<p>“I still don’t see why you and Hubie can’t just return to Enbarr as well.” Dorothea remarked.</p>
<p>“Well, we both have some...business here to take care of.” Edelgard reminded. “That has to be done here. Some uncooperative guests, you understand. It may be a few months before we’re even ready to return to the Empire.”</p>
<p>The songstress smiled wearily. “Well, what can I say? Knock ‘em dead, kid.”</p>
<p>Dorothea being escorted to the carriage with Leonie, Raphael, and Ignatz, shortly after the vehicle disappeared behind the horizon, Hubert shortly made his appearance, clad in something a bit more characteristic than the academy uniform- a long, dark blue-black tunic with an even longer shroud trailing behind him. “Lady Edelgard.” he began, bowing lightly at the waist. “It took some doing and more than a few casualties, but our ‘guests’ have finally been corralled into the dining hall, under the strict watch of select imperial guardsmen. For the past hour or so, there’ve been no incidents to note.”</p>
<p>“Excellent work, Hubert.” she congratulated. “I could say the same of my tasks so far.”</p>
<p>The sound of a very sharp blade impacting against a block of wood and startled birds fleeing off into the sky shook the evening air. “Although, I may have taken the ‘knock ‘em dead, kid’ part from Dorothea more literally than she intended.”</p>
<p>“Reasonable sacrifices, milady!”</p>
<p>“But even so- no, we’ve come too far to have any doubts. I’ve notes to retrieve that should help you greatly. Meanwhile, Hubert, would you prepare to give a sort of welcoming speech to our ‘guests?’ Give them an idea of what to expect.”</p>
<p>Hubert smirked. “It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>Hubert’s cape fluttering in the wind as he departed, Edelgard meanwhile, found herself in possession of a master key recovered from that monster’s desk. It was extraordinarily convenient, true, she thought, unlocking the one room of the dormitory that was (for obvious reasons) off-limits to students.</p>
<p>It seemed so...barren without its master, thought Edelgard sadly, inhaling deeply as though hoping for a whiff of his indescribably-intoxicating scent before she went to work. Shuffling through the drawers of his desk, Edelgard quickly found what she desperately needed that was not its owner- the notebook containing her teacher’s compiled information about his students. Vital information, personality, likes, dislikes, hobbies- nothing was off-limits to his observant eye. She and Hubert both would find this extraordinarily useful.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Edelgard clutched the notebook against her chest, as though some part of her thought it would bring the Professor back to her side. “I’m sorry it had to be this way, my teacher.” she mourned. “But it had to be so. If only you could have not been so...short-sighted.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was not exactly silent as a tomb, but the atmosphere of the dining hall of the Garreg Mach Officer's Academy was a far cry from its usual liveliness; as opposed to lively conversations, the only real sounds from the gathered students were breaths and a collection of concerned murmurs, depending on the individual. A few ornerier individuals however, shot glares of pure, unadulterated contempt at their guards. All of them had more-or-less come to accept that they had not truly known the young woman who called herself Edelgard von Hresvelg, their classmate. However, the enigmatic princess and her seemingly-contradictory orders concerning those taken alive after the battle, only added to the sense of trepidation common to the hall's occupants- all of them had heard of the treatment less fortunate prisoners of war were receiving.</p>
<p>After what seemed like ages (but more realistically, was an hour or two) of awaiting news of their fate, Edelgard's right-hand man emerged from the northeastern doors, cape sweeping behind him as one of the pikemen bowing at the neck in acknowledgement. "Alright, settle down, you lot." demanded Hubert, directing his gaze at his particularly-incensed former classmates of Caspar and Petra as he paced in front of the serving counters. "I suppose you're all wondering what exactly is to be your fates as our guests after the recent battle. Seeing as we have more than a few traitors here, that would-"</p>
<p>However, the first to speak back to their captors was perhaps as surprising as the uncharacteristic expression of contempt upon her gentle face. "How dare you?!" scolded Mercedes, standing up. "How dare you stand where she stood?! A woman who trusted you and Edelgard!"</p>
<p>The nearby imperial guards leaning in as though to move in, Annette grabbed onto her friend's jacket. "Mercie, sit down!" she hissed urgently.</p>
<p>Relenting, the blonde seated herself once more, none too happy with the situation.</p>
<p>"Whatever poor judgement the archbishop has shown in the past or your sycophantic loyalty to the woman- almost certainly sexual in origin- are of no concern to me, Miss von Martritz." resumed Hubert, none too pleased with the interruption either as he trained his terrifying gaze on his erstwhile classmates. "My concern is that seeing as we have a number of traitors to the Empire in our midst, I would have been satisfied to do away with you blue-blooded brats and be done with it. However, fortunately for you all, Her Majesty is far more merciful than I. You are not to be housed with the other prisoners, but in your own rooms and access to the monastery's facilities- within reason, of course- shall be provided for at Lady Edelgard's discretion."</p>
<p>The chattering was noticeably (and unsurprisingly) rowdier and incensed given the not-so-veiled threat, but not so unruly that the imperial guards flanking the tables taking a couple of steps forward could not calm. "Yes, in the coming days, Her Majesty has seen fit to have a series of...interviews with you lot, after the conclusion of which, you will be deported back to your own homelands. What you do after that is of no concern to us, but know that this amnesty is an exclusive offer- to oppose the Empire after this would be...unwise on all of your parts."</p>
<p>A man begging and pleading for his life from his Adrestian captors, as well as the distant, distinct smell of burning hair and flesh, made this very, very clear. "But be warned that these are not your peaceful academy days." Hubert warned with a smile. "Always remember: Her Majesty is watching you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dedue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Armed with the information from her beloved teacher's notebook and her own knowledge about the continent' politics, Edelgard is certain her first interview will be a resounding success...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The obviously-deteriorating mental state of their house leader (and his subsequent absconding into the forests north of the monastery after creating literal piles upon piles of imperial corpses) had been disturbing enough for the Blue Lions class of 1180. But the rumors, some verified with personal experience, of the treatment being meted out to other prisoners weighed heavily upon their minds as well. To say nothing of the fact their former classmate insisted upon bringing each of them- alone- into the archbishop's study which she had commandeered, only added to the very palpable sense of tension and ambiguity. Loitering about the courtyard outside the dormitories, under the mildly-watchful eyes of deployed Imperial Guards, the members of the Blue Lion house contemplated what fates awaited them.</p>
<p>"W-what do you think Edelgard w-wants from us?" inquired Ashe nervously, Hubert's psychological campaign apparently having its desired effect.</p>
<p>"Ah, Her Majesty probably just wants to extend her recognition to me as a worthy opponent." remarked Sylvain, unease apparent in his tone. "And after all, she probably wants to know just what all that legendary stamina of mine can do for her personally."</p>
<p>Ingrid huffed impatiently at this remark. "Is this REALLY the time for that, Sylvain?" she inquired testily. "If Edelgard were truly interested in seeing if you lived up to your reputation, she wouldn't be calling on all of us, would she? Besides, we all know she's only interested in-"</p>
<p>"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Felix, his scowl even more pronounced than usual. "The Professor's nowhere to be found and the Boar's returned to its natural habitat; she's trying to see which of us will flip to her side. Only good reason I can come up with for her not having killed us all already."</p>
<p>"She wouldn't be that...bold, would she?" inquired Annette nervously. "I mean, she literally just declared war on all of our countries AND tried to kill us."</p>
<p>"Who knows...?" replied Mercedes solemnly, unable to get the very particular limp of a very peculiar imperial general out of her mind.</p>
<p>Standing against the wall opposite the dormitories, only one member of the house remained silent to their friend's question, his stony expression some combination of self-directed anger and meditative, his mood not at all helped by the guard officer glaring in his direction, his shackle-bearing subordinates in tow. "Alright, Her Majesty's made her decision." he began. "You there- Duscuran- you're coming with us."</p>
<p>Clenching his eyelids closed particularly tightly, Dedue sighed in irritation. "Very well." he conceded, stepping forward to be manacled by the guardsmen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Reviewing Hubert's notes- really, a roster of the students with particularly promising (or troublesome) prospects circled or underlined in either green or red- and the Professor's notebook for the umpteenth time, Edelgard was confident in what she could accomplish with her first interviewee given his background.</p>
<p>"They've almost arrived, milady." Hubert informed with a dutiful bow.</p>
<p>"Perfect." she replied. "Send them in."</p>
<p>Like the well-oiled machine the Empire's military was, like clockwork, some thirty seconds later was Dedue led into the study by Hubert and the guards, his taciturn expression somehow even less pleased than usual.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty." acknowledged the guard captain, bowing as deeply as his armor would permit.</p>
<p>"Excellent." Edelgard replied with a nod. "You are dismissed."</p>
<p>The officer and his retinue taking their leave of the study, Edelgard began pacing the width of the carpet surrounding the archbishop's desk. "I've been very interested to speak with you, Dedue." she began neutrally. "I am sorry about the shackles, but- Hubert insisted as such."</p>
<p>Dedue said nothing in response to the statement, the phrase <em>"No, you're not"</em> flashing through his mind.</p>
<p>The Emperor tilted her head in mild confusion. "Then would you like something to drink?"</p>
<p>The giant spoke at last. "What do you want, Edelgard?" he demanded bitterly.</p>
<p>Hubert's pallid face twisting angrily at this show of disrespect, he was nonetheless silenced by his lady's gloved hand being raised. "Well, I see no need for such hostility." she answered disarmingly. "I simply thought a chat would be preferable to the bloodshed continuing, no?"</p>
<p>"Again, what do you want, Edelgard?" repeated Dedue.</p>
<p>Not pleased at all with this show of disobedience, the Emperor gave a slight scowl. "You're not one for niceties, are you? Fair enough: Given the fate of your country and your current liege, I would like to offer-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You did not allow me to finish-"</p>
<p>"I know what you are going to say, Edelgard. The answer is still and will always be no."</p>
<p>Edelgard's displeasure became visible at this intransigence. "You realize who that man is- who he is supposed to become, no?" she inquired testily. "How on earth could you possibly have any love for Faerghus?"</p>
<p>"You are correct about that." conceded Dedue. "Correct about something for once. My loyalty is to His Highness. No other- especially not to you."</p>
<p>"What manner of foolishness is this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue's expression, never one of joy exactly, abruptly lit up. "The Kingdom is in a sorry state as of now." he informed. "The suffering and sorrows of his people have worn on His Highness' mind and heart greatly and always have- perhaps even pushing him to the brink of madness. In recent years, I've been by his side perhaps more than any other soul and can testify to his genuine concern for the weak and downtrodden."</p>
<p>Taken aback, the Emperor recoiled slightly. "I-I would presume most rulers- present and future- would feel the same." she replied.</p>
<p>Dedue responded with a satisfied smile. "In an ideal world, yes." he conceded. "But we do not live in an ideal world."</p>
<p>"Stop being so cryptic and say what you mean already. How is it that you cannot see what I am trying to accomplish?"</p>
<p>"I hear how your soldiers talk about you, Emperor of Adrestia. About how you are the avenging angel of the rural peasantry and the poor who strikes terror into the hearts of the exploitative nobles with her iron-fisted 'justice.' They revere you, to be sure. While your concern for them may be genuine, I must wonder- is your concern for the masses for their own sake or the sake of the adulation they give you in return? Furthermore, what of your image that you purposefully project and which is closer to your true self? The enlightened, merciful, compassionate matriarch that pardons those who surrender peacefully? Or the tyrant who invades sacred sites, raids tombs, and turns them into slaughterhouses for prisoners-of-war? Do you even know yourself? No, it's not that I do not see what you are attempting to do- it's that I see <em>through</em> you."</p>
<p>If only for a moment, one could see an existential dread in those piercing, violet eyes before Edelgard regained her composure. Hubert, on the other hand, was absolutely livid. "Insolent, ungrateful barbarian!" he spat, menacingly closing the distance between the men. "You love to cook so much? I ought to have my men take one of those great pots and boil you alive in oil-!"</p>
<p>"That's quite enough, Hubert." insisted the Emperor. "I see your mind is obviously made up. Very well. I will not attempt to change it. No harm shall come to you in the meantime and I will see you deported to Faerghus along with the other members of your house. What you do after that is of no concern to me- but know that if you should throw away the second chance I've given you, your life is forfeit."</p>
<p>The satisfied smile returned to the giant's expression, as though to challenge his captor. "I would not have it any other way, 'Your Majesty." Dedue responded before the guards began to march him into the nearby corridor.</p>
<p>Inexplicably irritated by the disrespect shown to her authority and station, Edelgard motioned for her right-hand to come closer. "Keep a particularly close eye on that one." she instructed shortly. "If he even puts a single toe out of line-"</p>
<p>Hubert smirked. "Of course, milady." he replied dutifully. "I'll have one of the pots and oil prepared-"</p>
<p>"That won't be needed, Hubert. Especially seeing your talents in magic."</p>
<p>"Oh, right. Of course. What was I thinking?"</p>
<p>For the time being, having said his peace, despite the furious expression trained on him by Hubert directly behind him, as he was marched back to his fellows, Dedue, in spite of misplacing his liege, found himself in the best mood as he could have possibly expected in such a situation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd originally tried to reorganize this into one chapter per house before reworking this to find it worked better. Anyway, a few notes:</p>
<p>- Did it honestly bother anyone else how Felix kept dehumanizing Dimitri?</p>
<p>- Yeah, exactly as in canon, my man Dedue sees what Edelgard is selling and he's not buying it. Being quiet lends itself well to being observant, after all</p>
<p>- They never interacted in canon, although it stands to reason that Dedue and Hubert would not be fans of each other</p>
<p>- Also remember: barbarian = literally anyone not Roman/Greek</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Felix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having the bad fortune (or judgement) to first attempt recruiting a man whose mind was already made up, Edelgard next turns to one she sees as something of a kindred spirit in his pursuit of excellence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Don’t even look at the shackles that one until we get him in.”</em> instructed the guard officer sternly. <em>“He’s dangerous- probably just as dangerous as the Duscran barbarian.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t that why Her Majesty wants to talk with him in the first place?”</em>
</p><p>Felix’s trademark scowl seemed somehow even less pleased than usual as he was led into the cathedral, his hands and ankles both bound. It was an odd location to be bought to, to be certain. He'd no idea whether or not the organ being played as he was led across the bridge with the bodies of the knights lashed to crosses in varying states of distress was some lame attempt to intimidate him. But once the party had entered the cathedral itself, the identity of the one at the pipe organ made perfect sense, that creepy fuck Hubert at her side, announcing their arrival, the ominous music ceasing shortly.<em><br/></em></p><p>"Welcome, Felix." the Emperor began, disarmingly to the point of overcompensation. "I realize it's not ideal, but how have your accommodations been?"</p><p>Felix scoffed in irritation. "They fucking blow." he remarked bluntly. "I don't appreciate being caged for half the day like some kind of animal."</p><p>"I apologize for that as well. But it could not be helped- this is war, after all."</p><p>As if on cue, the guardsmen released the young scion's chains and departed to stand watch outside, joining their comrades at one of the exits. It was a pleasant surprise, but one that made him cautious nonetheless. "What's your angle?" he challenged with a raised eyebrow. "I can't imagine you're this hospitable to all of your prisoners."</p><p>Edelgard placed her hand to her chest, miming an offended expression. "Is it really so strange that I would offer a small comfort to an old classmate?" she inquired.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You wound me, Felix! Well, perhaps I would have had better luck had I chosen to speak with Sylvain first."</p><p>The young swordsman scoffed. "Well, as you know from experience, Sylvain would hit on a tree if it were wearing a skirt."</p><p>"Heh, true enough." Edelgard conceded.</p><p>"Again, what do you want? 'Cold bitch' describes you on a good day, so of course there's something wrong."</p><p>The Emperor internally bristled at the (possibly true) comment concerning her demeanor as she continued. "Is it really such a crime that I would recognize your swordsmanship? Such an oddity?"</p><p>"Seeing as I turned it against your soldiers, kind of, yes."</p><p>"Perhaps it is. However, that does not change the fact that it was some of the finest use of a blade I'd ever witnessed. Who taught you to use a sword?"</p><p>It gratified his pride, to be certain. But Felix was nonetheless savvy enough to notice when he was being buttered up. "A lot of people. But my father first of all."</p><p>Edelgard nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Ah, of course. Fathers are interesting creatures, are they not?"</p><p> </p><p>Felix scoffed. "Sure." he conceded. "If you, in my case, mean 'pathetic old men who cling to outdated, bullshit values,' then yes; 'interesting' works."</p><p>Edelgard gave something between a light smile and self-satisfied smirk. "So we ARE kindred spirits, after all." she revealed.</p><p>While disturbed slightly, Felix was nonetheless curious at the statement. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"My father, as much as he may have tried his best for the Empire, lacked vision. He was- and is- fundamentally a weak man. I've seen how you fight, Felix. How you feel about 'the boar."</p><p>"I don't really see what business that is of yours, Edelgard."</p><p>"Well, like you, I question the way in which our society is designed. No matter what strength a person has, it is the station he is born into that controls his destiny. And you cannot choose your parents, no?"</p><p>"No, you can't."</p><p>"So answer me this, Felix: If you are stronger than those around you, should you not benefit from that strength?"</p><p>"It's just human nature to want to do so."</p><p>Felix had never seen that glint in her eyes as she had at that point- he did not like it in the slightest. "That is why I am using my strength to remake this world." Edelgard resumed. "Class and rank will not matter. Rich and poor will not matter. The strong will possess everything and guide <span class="st">Fódlan to a brighter future. Is this not the meaning of peace?"</span></p><p>
  <span class="st">The swordsman crossed his arms. "Possibly." he conceded. "I don't have enough information to say. Like "why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="st">As she shut her eyes briefly, the Emperor wore an expression of fundamental serenity, as though visualizing the world about which she spoke. "With all due respect to one as strong as you are, Felix, an insignificant deviation like you is nothing before the present system of nobility." she explained. " I've said it before; the crest system is a drug. If I told you 'your bloodline stems from the Ten Heroes and your power is your birthright because of that fact,' you would want to believe that. As would your children, and their children, and their children, and so on. Over the course of 1,300 years, the Church of Seiros has caused mankind to become addicted to this system. A powerful medicine is needed to remedy 1,300 years of distortion."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="st">Wow, this woman really loves the sound of her own voice, Felix thought. As he took in the arguments posed by Edelgard, he was not entirely convinced. "It's true this continent is twisted, ruled by idiotic values." he conceded. "But a Fódlan ruled by you, created by fire and blood, is a pretty twisted idea too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="st">Whether at the Fraldarius heir's response appropriate befitting his legendarily sharp tongue, his doubtlessly intentional echoing of her house's motto, or something else entirely, but Edelgard was nowhere near as irritated by Felix's response as she was of his classmate. "Heh, that's bold." she conceded. "I like that. But you shouldn't feel the need to give me your decision right now. Hubert, if you would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="st">Her right-hand gave a light bow. "At once, milady."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="st">His guards returning the bonds to Felix's wrists and ankles, Hubert, gripping his shoulder harshly, kicked the youth behind his knee with the toe of his boot. "Alright, boy," he spat. "Let's go. Back to your little friends with you."</span>
</p><p>As much as he may have denigrated 'the boar,' Felix was actually rather nostalgic for the crazy bastard by now. His hostess was not so much a boar, but a dragon- with three heads and a serious anger problem. Damn, he wished the Professor was her to knock some sense into the pair of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So just judging by the dialogue, I think my taste in JRPGs circa 2005-6 or so...isn't a huge mystery to a lot of you. Not even counting (just) FE games either.</p><p>Despite who I have him quoting, I don't really think Felix is the Three Houses equivalent of a certain swordsman who "likes looking at beautiful women" either. Given his appearance and disposition, he's more along the lines of if Shinon from the Tellius games was an Uchiha. If anything, he's way more Leon Magnus (he, Sasuke and Felix must have a common ancestor character, they're just way too similar) than Guy; just had him quote him as a setup for more dialogue. Edelgard, on the other hand...let's just say THAT comparison is a hill I'll die on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ashe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unusual storybook precedes Edelgard's interview with someone she interprets as one of her most promising prospects. His response is...unexpected, to say the least.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squirreled away in some distant, dusty corner of the library was some tale or another about which Bernadetta had been raving about for months. Edelgard had obviously never given it much thought given all the other goings-on in her life, but for whatever reason, the recluse's insistent recommendations had gotten through to her. With some time to spare, she'd decided to give it a try. Now, once she'd finally finished it, appropriately enough, in the library, she was less-than-impressed. "What idealistic drivel." she scoffed, placing the book back on the shelf. She firmly believed the heroes of the story to be utter fools, even the two who should have known better. The only character she'd found herself having any time for whatsoever was the antagonist.</p><p>There was a very-distinct note of unease upon Ashe's boyish face as Hubert and the guardsmen led him into the study, removing his bonds before departing- good, Edelgard thought.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Ashe." she greeted. "Are you well?"</p><p>"Well, I have to say I'm not great." he replied, eying Hubert sulking in the corner, one menacing eye trained on him. "Especially with the...things going on around the monastery."</p><p>"Ah, of course. They are far from pleasant, to be sure, but they're reasonable sacrifices. The world we need won't be built by men loyal to the world we have, after all."</p><p> </p><p>They'd never interacted much during her time as a student, true, but something about that statement from Edelgard just sent a chill down his spine. "W-what do you want from me, Edelgard?" he asked sternly, taking care not give any hint of weakness.</p><p>"Why so guarded, Ashe?" she inquired, some vague trace of genuine offense in her tone. "Can I not just call in an old friend to chat? Lord Lonato's son?"</p><p>It was a bit of a surprise to Ashe why Edelgard would bring up his adopted father until he recalled that she was in fact, there with the Professor, when...it happened. "Okay." he conceded blankly. "But why?"</p><p>"I have a question for you, Ashe: Does it not bother you that those who mur- bear responsibility for both Christophe and Lonato's deaths are allowed to go about their merry way, continuing to live their lives? Giving them no more thought than a pair of ants they may have stepped on this morning?"</p><p>Ashe's expression became rather downcast, consciously avoiding looking into those violet eyes which appeared to be boring into his soul. "Well, yeah...of course."</p><p>"And the society that continues to give places of honor and worship to those murderers must bother you as well. Like that noisy, insufferable, musclebound cunt? I can help you, Ashe."</p><p>"Help me?"</p><p>"If you kill her, you will have your revenge. Crimes must be punished. Join me and my cause, and I shall help you get that justice for Lonato and Christophe. That justice you would have died at one point to achieve."</p><p> </p><p>For whatever reason, perhaps it was his discussions with Flayn and the Professor, perhaps it was Edelgard's abuse of the word "justice," but something was just triggered in the back of the lad's mind which caused him to lash back at her. "But dying won't solve anything!" he insisted strongly. "Killing won't solve anything!"</p><p>"That is merely logic." the Emperor responded dispassionately. "People are not moved by logic. If the one you love is killed, you hate the murderer...and murderers must be punished."</p><p>"But if you just keep killing people like that, it will only spawn new hate and new revenge!"</p><p>Edelgard turned to face the shelves. "So you intend to forget the pain of both father and son? Crimes must be met with punishment." she insisted in return. "So what of my cause is so offensive to your ears? The cause to free humanity from its shackles?"</p><p>At this, one could see some fire in Ashe's normally-boyish eyes. "Because I hate what the Empire- what you do, Edelgard. Too many people have died. People from Faerghus, people from Leicester, people from Adrestia, the knights, innocent civilians...they're all victims. I refuse to accept the idea that it's okay to sacrifice people for a cause. It's not okay to lose any life! No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying!"</p><p>She didn't think much of the speech, to be certain. However, Edelgard was savvy enough to notice when she was barking up the wrong tree. "So you're refusing my offer outright?" she inquired, already aware of the answer.</p><p>"A lot of things could happen." conceded Ashe solemnly. "The sun might rise in the west tomorrow morning- but you shouldn't count on it, Edelgard."</p><p>"I see. Hubert-"</p><p>The Imperial Guards attending to Lord Vestra replaced the bonds on Ashe's wrists and ankles, their commander glowering at the lad. "What childish drivel." scowled Hubert. "It's going to be your little friends' problem from now on instead of Lady Edelgard's."</p><p>Ashe being marched back to his fellows in shackles, Edelgard, in her solitude, taking a couple of seconds to reflect upon the youth's words, found them to be utterly alien to her understanding of the world. Foolish, even. "No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying?" she echoed mockingly. "What do you think those crests are that you're using?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know how I said we're playing "spot the pop culture reference/joke" here?</p><p>Yeah, just like in the last chapter, if Edelgard playing the church organ seemed kinda...weird to you, there's a reason for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sylvain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alone with the Emperor, Sylvain finds himself tempted, but not in the way he suspected in the slightest...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth be told, Edelgard would not give this man the time of day under normal circumstances- everyone (outside of some part of Hubert) knew she only truly had eyes for one man and that had turned out...poorly, to say the least. With that said, Sylvain was, in some vague hope of defusing the situation, retainng some levity as he was led into the archbishop's study. Then again, his anxiety was betrayed by only making the comment once the armed Imperial Guards were well out of earshot after removing his bounds.</p><p>"Well, these are some lengths to go to, Your Majesty!" he remarked playfully. "You know you could have just replied to my offer for a date in the affirmative! They don't expire, you know."</p><p>It was as if Edelgard's piercing, violet eyes were looking through him, as though their owner wished she could drill straight through his head. "Yes, they were needed." she insisted harshly.</p><p>"Okay...so I see Her Majesty is in no mood for jokes."</p><p>"Impressive, Sylvain. You're far less of a brainless dandy than you present as."</p><p>Sylvain frowned slightly, as though a small part of him already knew what was to come. "But why did you call me in particular, Edelgard?" he inquired seriously. "I know it's not just because you find me so attractive."</p><p>"Correct again. Although it may not be the most pleasant thing to think about, I require your input on some matter or another."</p><p>"Okay, shoot."</p><p>The Emperor cupped her chin between her first two fingers. "Of course, we were both present when we saw what became of your brother thanks to the Hero's Relic." she remarked. "It is much as I told him- while people may have disagreed with his choices, one cannot deny that Miklan was a very effective leader."</p><p>The genial, easygoing expression common to Sylvain's face wrinkled in some combination of irritation and regret. "Look, if all you're here to do is defend that scumbag," he spat. "this talk is over."</p><p>"But we're not discussing your brother, Sylvain. We're discussing you."</p><p>"Wait, what about me?"</p><p>Edelgard's eyes narrowed into predatory slits; having an incorrigible gossip as a (relatively speaking, considering her disposition) close friend had its benefits. "Did you not resent the mantle of the family name hoisted onto you due to being born with a crest?" she inquired pointedly. "Do you not resent- even hate- the women who see you as nothing more than their ticket into the nobility by becoming your bride or even just a concubine? Did you or did you not say that your 'life has been a complete joke' due to your crest?"</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain's heart skipped a beat at this unsettling dismantling of his innermost thoughts and feelings, his fist unconsciously clenching into his palm tighter than it ever had before. "Maybe I did." he admitted bitterly. "What's it to you?"</p><p>"I understand that pain just as well as you do, Sylvain." Edelgard remarked.</p><p>"...You do?"</p><p>The Emperor extended one of her gauntlet-clad hands. "Join my cause, Sylvain. In exchange for the Lance of Ruin, I will release you from your fate as a crest-bearing noble son."</p><p>Sylvain's knuckles whitening against his hand, selfish as it may have been, a part of him was actually seriously considering it. The remaining son of House Gautier took several seconds with his eyes closed in contemplation, attempting to parse Edelgard's honeyed promises against the crimes she had committed- and those she would doubtlessly in the future. "What are you talking about?" he uttered at last.</p><p>Edelgard's expression wrinkled in mild irritation. "Exactly as I promised you." she reiterated. "Pledge your loyalty to the Empire and give me the Lance of Ruin- I will release you from your fate as a crest-bearing noble. What of that reality is so offensive to you, Sylvain?"</p><p>Perhaps there was something about that statement that bothered Sylvain. But for whatever reason, it bought to mind the words of someone he'd promised himself whose opinion he'd long since ceased to care about before his permanent (<em>"You're so stupid!</em>" spat Miklan. "<em>You've shut your eyes to reality for so long that you can't even tell what's real anymore!"</em>) departure. Or at least, that's what he wanted to believe.</p><p>Desperately avoiding the gaze of those violet eyes which seemed to be boring into his soul, Sylvain, for all his conflicted feelings, could say one thing for certain. "I...don't know." he admitted. "But whatever it is, I just know one thing; I'm done running from it, whatever it may be."</p><p>Edelgard nodded in acknowledgement as his bonds were replaced. "Very well, Sylvain." she conceded. "It's probably the most admirable thing I've ever heard you say."</p><p>As the charmer was removed from her presence, speaking of elder brothers, Edelgard closed her eyes as she reminisced bitterly about one of her formative experiences concerning them. Namely, his being an entitled brute with more ambition than brains or morals. "What possible value does one with burdened to exist with cursed blood have?" she inquired rhetorically of Sylvain. "Sometimes running is the only way to save yourself. These nobles are so...arrogant." Besides, she'd already had a crest-stone enhanced shield of runes and a sword of ether prepared for him as a welcoming gift. Now what was she to do with them?</p><p> </p><p>And speaking of unusual nobles, Hubert's gait as he crossed the study's threshold implied a matter of some urgency. "Milady, we've just received word from the scouts." he informed with a light bow. "About the stragglers from the knights."</p><p>"I'm listening." the Emperor answered neutrally.</p><p>"It seems they have broken through our positions in the northern sector and have escaped into the woods. We are still trailing them, but the scouts' reports have become...sporadic."</p><p>Edelgard sighed in annoyance. "What a sorry lot." she remarked irritably. "Hubert! It's your fault they're still alive! Kill them!"</p><p>"O-of course, Your Majesty."</p><p>When he finally was returned to the dorms and released by the guardsmen, the thoughts rushing through his mind had become overwhelming for several minutes already. Out of anger, Sylvain slammed a fist against one of the wooden beams. He knew he should never have let her get in his head like that. It's just like hitting on a girl- you never let them see you sweat. And Edelgard could smell his conflict like a shark does blood in the water, damnit.</p><p>"Oh, Sylvain..." remarked Mercedes, concern apparent in her tone. "What happened? She didn't hurt you, did-"</p><p>"I'm fine!" he ejaculated, far more harshly than he'd intended.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought we'd established this by now: Garreg Mach Monastery is a magical place where (among others) Daenerys Targaryen and Zelos Wilder can, will, and do go to school together. FFS, of course it's that kind of place; what did you really expect when you have tan-Brienne of Tarth being lesbians both with Lulu from Final Fantasy X and her boss Palutena?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mercedes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While less-than-receptive to Edelgard's intellectual appeals, Mercedes nonetheless finds herself somewhat tempted by her promises after since she's noticed the limp of one of the Empire's most terrifying generals...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Mercedes was bought past the courtyard where a number of the prisoners-of-war were being...dealt with, she could not help but turn away and mouth a quick prayer at the brutal, abrupt end to which those lives were bought. And of course, for the obviously green soldier with his bloody blade clenched in hand, anxiously viewing the butchered, mangled bodies as though he was about to have a panic attack. His commanding officer however, was less than sympathetic.</p>
<p>"Rejoice!" reverberated the hollow, unnatural-sounding voice of the Death Knight. "To die, to maim, to slaughter...this is to live!"</p>
<p>These exhortations did little to soothe the recruit, seeing as his expression looked as though he'd be literally ill. Then again, his other, somewhat-less-disturbing superior officer was also present and none too pleased. "It's about the stragglers from the knights who broke through the northern lines." Hubert informed intensely. "Her Majesty has bid us to exterminate the rats."</p>
<p>The knight's horned visage nodded in comprehension. "Understood." he remarked, turning to his adjutants. "Go! Prepare my steed!"</p>
<p>Hubert's severe expression turned somewhat more so at this show of bravado. "That reprobate cut you pretty deeply." he reminded. "And with the Sword of the Creator, no less. Are you certain? We'd be quite inconvenienced if you were to perish."</p>
<p>One could hear the Death Knight scoff in derision. "I shall return...to the battlefield, as long as I am able!"</p>
<p>He's doing it again, Mercedes thought, noticing the Death Knight limping toward the direction of the stables. That terrifying, bloodthirsty figure- the one who'd terrorized Garreg Mach and its townspeople and abducted Flayn for Goddess-only-knew-what sinister purposes- could not truly be her Emile, could he? After all, he'd always been such a sweet boy. Active and energetic, but a sweet boy all the same.</p>
<p>But seeing his movements while he was in training, in concert with the very-peculiar limp (where he would give a minuscule hop forward, dragging his other leg along the ground) she had only ever seen from one other person, as well as the odd lack of hostility or bloodlust apparent once his gaze fell upon Mercedes, all forced her to consider the possibility that their long-awaited reunion may have been under far grimmer circumstances than she could have ever imagined.</p>
<p>And speaking of limps, one of the guards to her front, already having problems with his leg, tripped and fell forward with a shrill, abrupt curse, much to the apathy of his commander. "My ankle!" cried the guard. "I can't move it!"</p>
<p>His immediate superior rolled his eyes. "Quit your whining!"</p>
<p>Mercedes' expression perked up slightly as she began to kneel down. "Oh, allow me!"</p>
<p>Magical energy began to pool in her bound fingertips before shortly dispersing throughout the man's body. "It's healed completely! Thank you, miss!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then again, not all of her escorts were as grateful- or well-behaved- as the man with the twisted ankle. It could have been very easily dismissed as a brush against her at first, but Mercedes did very much take notice of one of the guards behind her explicitly groping her backside. "Excuse you!" she admonished.</p>
<p>"What?!" said guard protested. "It was just there! How could I not?!"</p>
<p>The commander, clearly having had a long day, was having none of it. "Alright, knock it off, Karlsson." he instructed. "Her Majesty's said to be even more strict about this sort of thing than I am."</p>
<p>Sulking and grumbling to himself, Karlsson nonetheless behaved himself for the duration of Mercedes' transport to the library. There stood the new mistress of the monastery at the head of the fiction section, puzzling to herself what exactly Bernadetta saw exactly in that book she praised so highly. The guard captain gave a discreet false cough. "Your Majesty." he began. "The guest you requested."</p>
<p>Edelgard nodded. "You've done well." she commended. "Leave us now."</p>
<p>"At once, ma'am."</p>
<p>Releasing Mercedes from her binds, the captain dutifully led his men to the corridor to await their next order. Before Mercedes could even open her mouth, Edelgard addressed her. "Why do you look so surprised that I've called you here, Mercedes?" she inquired disarmingly. "Is it such a crime for an emperor to take an interest in the lives of one of her citizens?"</p>
<p><em>Well, coming from you...</em> "Oh, of course not." Mercedes half-fibbed. "It's no crime at all."</p>
<p>"I understand that we have our...differences, but you are perhaps one of the classmates with whom I've looked forward to conversing."</p>
<p>Mercedes grimaced slightly, fearing what (if any) revelation Edelgard had prepared for her. "Is that so? What exactly is it that you wanted with me, Edelgard?"</p>
<p>The younger woman's expression betrayed some hint of annoyance as she recalled her conversations with Dedue and Felix. "I simply wish to...pick your brain a bit, Mercedes."</p>
<p>"I see. What is it that you wish to know?"</p>
<p>Edelgard held her fist to her lips, partially obscuring her expression halfway between a smile and a smirk. "There probably is no more devoted follower of the Seiros faith in our class than you, Mercedes." she remarked upon the obvious. "It's obvious your religion is very important to you."</p>
<p>The blonde frowned slightly. "W-what exactly are you getting at?"</p>
<p>The expression the emperor wore shifted more toward the smirking side. "I must ask myself- and you as well- is there something that you cherish above all? Something for which you would even betray your goddess and her minions to protect?"</p>
<p>At this proposal, Mercedes' own expression turned to one of annoyed offense. "Oh, come now, Edelgard! You're just being ridiculous!"</p>
<p>Edelgard closed her eyes briefly, as though to momentarily savor in the intellectual and rhetorical coup she'd managed. "Am I now? Think about it, Mercedes: A woman like you- quite understandably- values family above all else. And you are a citizen of the empire, as we both know. And speaking of family, you must have encountered one of my...right-hands, as it were."</p>
<p>While she held out some sliver of hope that this was simply another example of her old classmate's habit of playing fast and loose with the truth, from the very second she'd witnessed the limp, Mercedes knew damned well the true identity of the Death Knight beyond a shadow of a doubt- she'd already suspected the true identity of the mysterious combat professor for some time before Flayn's abduction. And given that the identity of the former and the latter alike were, even early on, likely one in the same-</p>
<p>Feeling her heart break as she processed the revelation, Mercedes unconsciously mouthed "Emile" to the emperor's expression of triumph. "Given his...unique enthusiasm for the thrill of battle, while I've no doubts about his loyalty, it is clear that there is something a bit...off about Jeritza." explained Edelgard. "Surely, it would do wonders for his well-being if he knew his beloved sister was not remiss in her patriotic duty and returned to the empire and my protection. Of course, you would have to make a few...sacrifices, but your well-being in the new world to come will be assured.</p>
<p>Recalling the brutal, often torturous treatment meted out to the nuns, priests and (especially) knights, Mercedes' expression settled somewhere between sadness and tranquil, uncharacteristic fury. "So you want me to abandon my friends?" she inquired contemptuously. "Let your soldiers treat Ingrid and Annie like those poor nuns? Let Hubert torture Felix and Sylvain?"</p>
<p>For whatever reason, Edelgard's expression returned more to its neutral default, no doubt recalling her conversations with the aforementioned swordsmen. "Well, that will depend upon them, now won't it?"</p>
<p>Mercedes maintained a stony, defiant silence for a good thirty seconds or so before the normally-loquacious emperor spoke up again. "Yes, family is important, I concur." Edelgard agreed. "You are quite fortunate to have Jeritza- I never...had a good relationship with my brothers, so to speak. In fact, circumstances were such that I was actually required to take the life of my elder brother."</p>
<p>Mercedes held a shocked hand to her mouth. "My goodness!" she exclaimed. "That's terrible!"</p>
<p>"Indeed. He was cruel, stupid and weak, but he was kin all the same. Do you think that those qualities would have made for a good emperor, Mercedes?"</p>
<p>"Of course not!"</p>
<p>"So you see why it is what I do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While not exactly on the brink of tears, the distress in Mercedes' eyes was apparent. "Edelgard...please." she began heavily. "As your old classmate...Please! End this war! I beg of you!"</p>
<p>"Of course, I did not expect someone of your worldview to understand why this is needed." she remarked sternly.</p>
<p>"Please! I know you're loathe to admit it...but I can see the pain and sorrow in your eyes."</p>
<p>"How I feel about what needs to be done is irrelevant, Mercedes. Besides, I've come too far to relent now. If I look back, I am lost."</p>
<p>Mercedes' expression turned downcast. "Maybe...not everything can be forgiven." she began softly. "But one can try to atone for one's sins. Can't you feel it in your heart? The conscience the Goddess granted-"</p>
<p>Where her brief expression at the phrase "pain and sorrow in your eyes" was one of shock, the Emperor's expression abruptly flared, as though the blonde had given her the greatest insult imaginable. "Do you think I'm going to beg for forgiveness? Ridiculous!" spat Edelgard. "There is no Goddess! So I will continue to pursue my ideals."</p>
<p>"Edelgard..."</p>
<p>"I've had enough of this. Remove this woman from my sight. Let her compatriots deal with this meaningless babbling."</p>
<p>It wasn't quite the same fury that empowered a thirteen-year old girl to lift a pot of molten gold (<em>That coppery scent polluting the temple air, the young man begged and pleaded pathetically to the younger woman heaving the pot over to him, immobilized by the fallen beam impaling him through the abdomen.</em> <em>"No! El! Please! I beg of you!" "You want a crown so badly, Brother? Here! Here's your fucking crown!"</em>) and boil him alive by pouring its contents over his head. Nonetheless, it was certainly in the same general area. Edelgard at least, got some satisfaction by seeing the devout believer manacled and handled like the prisoner she was. But Mercedes, unlike her "beloved" elder brother, cruel, stupid and weak as he may have been, still had some potential use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she was shuffled out into the courtyard outside the library, even Mercedes could tell that there was something off about the imperial guards deployed to this sector. Perhaps it was the generalized disorder with which the soldiers were scrambling to and fro, but it was clear that something was amiss. "Sir!" reported one of the runners breathlessly. "The knights just sallied for another counterattack! The general is demanding all bodies that can be spared!"</p>
<p>"Damn!" swore the escort commander. "They must not have anything left to lose."</p>
<p>"But sir!" said one of the men. "What about the prisoner? And Karlsson is still-"</p>
<p>"Forget the broad! One of the other units can babysit her! Do you really want to disobey a direct order from the Death Knight?!"</p>
<p>Without another word, the guard released Mercedes' binds before before being ushered along to the monastery's outer gates by his commander. Of course, Mercedes, looking for as little trouble as possible, decided to cut across the courtyard in front of the classrooms. This plan went swimmingly until she encountered probably the least welcome soul in Garreg Mach accosting her as she crossed the walkway outside the reception hall. "Hey!" called a familiar voice. "Church cunt!"</p>
<p>Staggering forth to crowd her personal space, Karlsson, the guard that had harassed her earlier (and now smelling faintly of alcohol) began to clumsily grope at her right breast.</p>
<p>Slapping his hand away, Mercedes scowled at the man as she attempted to escape his crowding of her personal space. "I believe you've got somewhere to be." she remarked coldly.</p>
<p>"So do you, bitch! On your fucking knees!"</p>
<p>"What?! Get away from me!"</p>
<p>The man's eyes flared with an almost-bestial hatred. "You fucking humiliated me in front of the commander! Me! I'm one of the victors! You owe me, bitch!"</p>
<p>At Karlsson pinning Mercedes in one of the corners, she reacted purely off of instinct, starting to scratch, cry and scream as the guard threw her sweater to the ground and started to clumsily grope on the buttons of her blouse. "Stop- resisting- cunt!"</p>
<p>Apparently, the aberrant guard was too caught up in his twisted fantasy to notice a very distinct, armored footfall. "That conduct is most unbecoming of Her Majesty's personal guard." came an unnatural voice.</p>
<p>"What the-?!"</p>
<p>Without another word, Karlsson, was lifted away from Mercedes and well aloft, the terror in his eyes apparent once he realized the voice's owner. "I believe you were warned about such behavior previously." the Death Knight remarked.</p>
<p>"No! Please-"</p>
<p>Without another word and with a very audible cracking, the light abruptly left Karlsson's terrified eyes, the armored specter dropping his lifeless form to the ground, his head turned at an impossible angle. But what was truly odd- and outright confirmation of Mercedes' worst fear- was the Death Knight kneeling (as much as his armor would allow anyway) and picking up the garment, returning it to Mercedes. "I believe this belongs to you, Mercedes."</p>
<p>The knight stalking off to do his mistress' bidding in battle, Mercedes, her adrenaline still running from the guard's attempted assault, nonetheless found her head to be a swirling mess of emotions. "Emile..." she remarked sadly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, yeah. This was something that I had to deal with at some point. Mercedes is actually more perceptive than some people (especially Edelgard) give her credit for. With all that said, Jeritza knows what he's doing. He knows Sothis-damned well what he's doing and you can't convince me otherwise. He wouldn't be able to be one of the empire's highest-ranked commanders, second only to Hubert and Edelgard herself, if he didn't.</p>
<p>Also, you all know Sothis-damned well why Edelgard has two elder (legitimate anyway) brothers. The eldest being assassinated when she was very young and the other being "cruel, stupid and weak" and having a rather...painful end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Annette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annette's conversation with Edelgard is unusually unproductive- and the Emperor has her visceral dislike for redheads deepened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warmth of the dinner before the women notwithstanding, chilly night air wafting through the dining hall left Annette a little uncomfortable, to be sure. But there was just something even more chilling about the (clearly forced) smile her hostess was giving her. Perhaps it was how abruptly she flipped from looking annoyed with the imperial officer reporting to her before dismissing him rather harshly, perhaps it was Edelgard situating herself in the seat literally a place over from her, but Annette just disliked it for whatever reason.</p><p>"Something wrong, Annette?" asked Edelgard.</p><p>"N-no, not at all." she fibbed.</p><p>"I just thought with all of this going on, it would be nice to have a friendly chat over a nice dinner- just us girls."</p><p>"And it is really, really nice! You even had all of my favorites made!"</p><p>Now that Annette spoke it out loud, it was particularly unusual, given that she had heard Edelgard mention (on more than one occasion too) the questionable status of the imperial garrison's provisions. "I-is there something you wanted to discuss with me, Edelgard?" she asked, tone betraying some hint of unease. "I mean, I heard what Hubert said in the great hall, but you're a <em>very</em> busy woman; I'm sure you have other important things to concern yourself that aren't me."</p><p>The emperor chuckled, placing her hand over Annette's in a sisterly fashion. "Well, we've got that in common, no?" she asked. "We're both very busy women, we both share an...interesting relationship with our fathers, and we both know what it's like to have our abilities underestimated by our cultures that value machismo. Still, I can't help but feel that we're at odds with one another."</p><p><em> No duh! Of course we are!</em> "I'm...not sure why that could be." lied Annette, innocent as she could manage given the situation.</p><p>Edelgard's expression turned baleful, almost pleading as she breached the next topic. "I've had some...interesting conversations with your friends, Annette- Felix and Mercedes particularly. They both seemed to be asking themselves the same question as I have on the matter."</p><p>Annette felt her heart leap into her chest, almost certain its beating audible to her hostess. While this very well could be a ploy to demoralize her and make her doubt the righteousness of the cause of standing against the empire, on the off chance Edelgard was being genuine, however...</p><p>"Yes, I do truly think that a certain...malign influence on the Professor has made our situation far more difficult than it needed to be." said the emperor, a noticeable depressive note in her tone.</p><p>"Men do stupid things for women." Annette blurted out, Byleth most certainly not the individual on her mind. "They're easily manipulated."</p><p>The emperor chuckled. "True enough, Annette."</p><p>Again, while there was definitely a third party this could apply to (Hubert however, seemed to be genuinely convinced of and devoted to her cause), neither he nor the Professor were the individuals Annette had in mind as she made the statement (<em>Blade at the ready and uniform covered in quite a bit of gore already, Felix was ready, willing and able to continue resisting before Hubert made his appearance, Annette and Mercedes encircled by his imperial guard subordinates. "Oh, come now, young Master Fraldarius!" sneered Hubert. "I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you ceased this pointless resistance and did not get any more of your little friends hurt. After all, some of these men have scarcely even SEEN a woman in months, if you understand my meaning." Taking stock of the situation and the imperial guards seeming to close in on his two classmates, Felix growled in frustration before throwing his sword to the ground, the guards taking this as their cue to place the young swordmaster in manacles. "Bastard." he remarked, spitting at Hubert's feet)</em>.</p><p>"But really, Edelgard, you must have wanted SOMETHING." remarked Annette, feeling herself wilting under the emperor's steely gaze.</p><p>Edelgard was well aware of the effect her overbearing presence was having on the other woman; it was not an unpleasant one in the least for her. She was also well aware of the implicit threat Hubert had made on the behalf of both her and his men. "Annette, do you ever feel underappreciated? Overworked? Isolated?"</p><p>In spite of the cheery persona she truly felt and genuinely exuded most of the time, Annette had to stop herself from answering in the affirmative. "Well, don't we all sometimes?" she hedged nervously.</p><p>The emperor, whether seeing through the bluff or simply not caring, ignored her. "You really are a remarkable woman, Annette." flattered Edelgard. "Join my cause and there will be no limit to what we could accomplish together. All I ask is the Hero's Relic of House Dominic- Crusher- in return. Your family will be well taken care of under my rule, I assure you."</p><p>At this proposition, Annette was truly outraged. "What?!" she exclaimed. "No! Betray my friends and homeland? Why on earth would I do that?!"</p><p>Abruptly and angrily withdrawing her hand and clenching her fist at the show of defiance, Edelgard nonetheless maintained a cool exterior. "Presumably for the same reason Felix and Mercedes seemed so interested in my proposal or why your father abandoned your family- they saw something more important to them."</p><p>Perhaps it was due to the emotional and psychological stress of the past few weeks, but at that moment, Annette felt her heart drop into her stomach. "They...did?" she inquired blankly.</p><p>The emperor nodded in (half-false) confirmation. "Very much so." answered Edelgard. "As do I, Annette. This path I walk is of such import that I am ready, willing and able to see it completed, even at the cost of my own life. Do you have a purpose about which you can speak with such certainty? Or even one at all?"</p><p>Her closest confidant and best friend seeming unusually depressed and distant (and for whatever reason, reacting viscerally from being approached from behind on either side) as of late, the imperial guards watching the young man especially closely, like birds of prey on the hunt and the Professor still nowhere to be found, Annette was feeling more alone and directionless than she'd ever felt in her life, forcing her to wonder; was her outburst at Edelgard's proposal truly reflective of her strong moral principles? Or a visceral, childlike backlash against a legitimate point made by her hostess? "I...have to excuse myself." Annette remarked absentmindedly. "I...need to do some thinking."</p><p>"Very well, Annette. As long as you promise to give my points their due consideration."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>The emperor gestured at the two dismounted falcon knights standing watch by the table. "Escort Miss Dominic back to her quarters." she commanded.</p><p>The superior knight abruptly straightened her stance. "At once, Your Majesty!" she answered dutifully.</p><p>Granted, the guard detail assigned to Annette was not as imposing as the ones assigned to Felix or the Duscuran, Edelgard thought as she watched the knights return Annette to her bonds and lead her off into the castle, but she could still be very dangerous if she put her mind to it. The emperor's brow crinkled in primal, visceral annoyance- Sylvain, Ferdinand and her as well- why on earth did they all have to be so difficult, she wondered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And yes, this is a reference to Sansa Stark.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>